


Haunted

by RosieDae



Series: Chicken Soup for the Soul(mate). [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, F/M, Nightmares, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieDae/pseuds/RosieDae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows that there's no possible chance anybody but his soulmate could ever say his Words. They're far too specific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Sat down with one idea in mind, this came out. I know it's literal crack but I know we've all had a crazy dream or two in our lifetime and I tend to think that Darcy would have very vivid dreams.

“Jane, I swear to Thor if you do not go to bed this instant, I will open the Bifrost myself and tell Thor that you’re neglecting yourself again. And then I’ll tell everyone about the time you stole Tony’s favorite whiskey and got so drunk off of it you-“

“Don’t be a tattle tale, Darcy! And don’t guilt trip me either.” Jane accused, waving a pencil in Darcy’s face. Jane appeared angry for a moment, but quickly that look disappeared. “But just to let you know your guilt-tripping worked. I’m going to bed before you use any black mail against me.”

Jane gave Darcy a defeated yet slightly angered look as she shut down her equipment. Jane in the lab was like a small child during playtime; she could work and work and work and work without realizing that she was about to pass out from sleep deprivation. Darcy crossed her arms and kept her eyes on Jane as she shut off each piece of equipment. She flashed Jane the ‘I’m watching you signal’ and Jane stuck her tongue out in response. Just like a small child. Jane appeared at the exit to the labs within two minutes.

“After you.” Darcy demanded. “You’re not going to lock me out of the labs like last time.”

Jane huffed out an angry sigh and stomped out of the lab. Darcy locked the lab door behind her, took Jane’s keys, and sent her off to bed, making sure that she promised to brush her teeth and get at least eight hours of sleep.

Darcy sighed as soon as Jane rounded the corner and started to head off to her own apartment. The lights in the hallway flickered off then.

“Uh, Friday? I’m still here. Could you turn on the lights?” Darcy requested.

Darcy was not afraid of the dark. No she wasn’t. It’s not like there could be anything creeping around the corner or anything. It’s not like anybody could come up and sneak up behind her and snatch her away. No one would know… No, she was not afraid of the dark.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Miss Lewis.”

Darcy reached into her bag, which she knew always contained her taser, only to find it void of any such weapon. Darcy could feel her heartbeat growing stronger in her chest with each breath she took. Her hammering heartbeat held steady as she mustered up the courage to walk around the corner to elevator. Her eyes had adjusted and she could faintly make out the hallway with her rather shitty vision.

When she rounded the corner she was thrust up against the wall.

“I’ve been waiting for you all night.” A voice slurred.

 “Who the fuck are you?” She cried.

“Steve Rogers.” He proclaimed.

Suddenly Darcy’s vision went black and she knew she had been blindfolded. She could feel the bile in her stomach rising and urged it to go back down. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest, her ears were ringing, and she didn’t know why.

All she knew was that this was not Steve Rogers. She had never met the good Captain but she did know that he was not like this. He was not called the good Captain for no reason.

The person pushed her in one direction and forced her into the elevator. She tried screaming but no sound would come out. She couldn’t even figure out a possible escape route because her captor had blindfolded her.

The elevator dinged and she was thrust into another direction. She was starting to get dizzy being pushed around in so many different directions. Darcy staggered and fell to her knees.

 “What do you want from me?” She cried. “Friday! Get help! _Please!”_  

Darcy wondered why nobody had come to save her yet. Not that she needed saving, just that she was out of weapons, couldn’t see, and kind of needed a helping hand.

“We’re here you, Darcy.” Another voice spoke.

“For you.” Said another voice.

“For you.” Chanted the last voice.

It was then she forced the blindfold off of her head and got a look at who her kidnappers were.

They were seven-foot-tall, speaking turtles. The actual Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles were in the communal kitchen and they were more terrifying than the movies depicted. Their skin was oozing with neon slime, their eyes beady and calculating. What they didn’t have for a mouth was made up for with slits.

With shaky hands, Darcy attempted to get up. They pushed her down.

“You’re not going anywhere.” One said.

“You’re going to make such a good dinner.”

She screamed. 

* * *

 

Darcy’s eyes snapped open. She was alive. Somehow, she was alive. She reached for her glasses and looked around at her surroundings.

She was in her bedroom. She was in her bed, and the TV was playing in the background. She could faintly hear that it was the Ninja Turtles. Darcy scurried for the remote and shut it off as fast as she could.

“Friday, could you turn on all the lights in my apartment please?” She asked shakily. Darcy was a mixture of sleep and fear and it took her quite a while to wake up enough to fully take in her surroundings.

Darcy remained in her bed scrunched up in a ball for a few minutes, peering at every crevice in her room, making sure that nothing was hiding anywhere. It took Darcy few more moments, but she finally gained enough courage to get up out of her bed and walk around her apartment. The clock told her it was six in the morning and Darcy didn’t think she would be going back to sleep anytime soon, so she decided to take a walk to clear her mind.

“Okay Darcy, just walk into the communal kitchen. There are no life sized turtles pretending to be Captain America that want to eat you in there. There’s only food and maybe Tony in there if he didn’t make it back to his apartment. You can do this.” Darcy gave herself a small pep talk, unknowing that Steve Rogers himself was right around the corner, making a dozen scrambled eggs after his morning run.

Steve heard everything (superhero hearing), but was going to pretend he didn’t hear a thing. He knew what she was going to say to him before she even walked into the room.

Darcy walked into the corner and only made a small squeak of fear when she saw the good Captain making himself breakfast. He turned around and Darcy was relieved when he was not a giant turtle.

“ _Are you okay, Miss? You look quite shaken up.”_ He asked. Steve peered into her eyes with so much concern that she actually told him the truth about her embarrassing nightmare instead of lying about it. Darcy was also convinced that lying to Captain America was a sin or at least a punishable crime.

“ _I just had a dream that you kidnapped me. Well not you, but that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles captured me while pretending to be you. And then they ate me. So yeah, I am quite shaken up.”_ Darcy ranted, not realizing that Steve had said her words.

“Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Steve Rogers, and I am neither a turtle nor going to eat you. Would you like to eat breakfast with me? I seem to have made quite a lot of eggs and need somebody to help me with them.” He offered. “I can even make you a crappy cup of coffee if you want; Tony tells me you’re all about coffee that’s so strong it tastes like tar.”

“Oh I only drink coffee that strong when Jane is on one of her science bend-“ And that was when it hit her.

“You said my words!” Darcy exclaimed, clapping a hand over her mouth to hide the fact that her jaw had dropped to the floor.

“I did.” Steve smiled.

“Can I see where they are?” She inquired.

Steve lifted up his shirt to reveal the large soulmark that was imprinted on his left chest.

“Oh my god. I am so sorry I ever said those words. What a horrible tattoo! I feel horrendous.” She apologized. Her apologizes soon turned to giggles, because the past few hours had just been so unreal. “I’m sorry, I’m going to have to pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreaming.”  

Steve also joined in on the giggling. “You know, I had no idea what the Ninja Turtles were back in the 40s. It was the first thing I looked up when I came out of the ice.” He explained. “I still can’t believe I said those words. Oh, and to your previous question, I’d love to have breakfast with you.” Darcy answered.

“I think you should tell me every detail of this dream that you had.” Steve inquired.

“I think it was more of a nightmare.” Darcy countered.

“A nightmare indeed, but it brought us here.” Steve smiled.

“It did, and I don’t think I’ve ever been glad to have a nightmare.”

When Natasha awoke that morning, she was pleased to find Darcy and Steve sitting at the kitchen table, swapping stories of the strangest dreams they had.

“Is this why you asked me to make sure that Darcy’s TV was playing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?” Clint whispered to Natasha.

“Shut up.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I promise next time I'll post something sweeter. But I just had to get this out of my system because nothing else was running through my mind except this. I'm thinking of doing another Steve/Darcy and then I have a nice Sam/Darcy in mind. Make sure to leave some kudos for your homegirl and comment! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this crack.


End file.
